


Let's Stay in Bed, Cariño

by ShingekiNoHeichou



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gen, M/M, Mentioned Jack, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, gabriel is too precious for this world, gender neutral reader, i'm sorry this is my first work on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShingekiNoHeichou/pseuds/ShingekiNoHeichou
Summary: Gabriel doesn't want to leave his bed, not when he's laying beside the love of his life. Gender neutral reader. A drabble of sorts.





	Let's Stay in Bed, Cariño

It was five in the morning, the sun barely peeking out past the horizon. There was a small bite to the breeze, but the two occupants of the room didn’t notice it, the covers doing a wonderful job of keeping them warm.

“Gabe! Knock it off!”

“Nah” He was peppering kisses from your shoulder to your cheek. His rough beard tickled wherever it touched. 

“Gaaaabbbbbeeeee, it tickles!” You whined pathetically. 

“Let’s lay in bed all day, cariño.” He said with his face nuzzled into your neck.

“You and I both know we can’t do that.”

“Screw them. Morrison can handle it.” He mumbled. He knew he couldn’t spend all day in bed, but with his amor in his arms, he’d sell his soul for another five minutes. He resumed his kiss assault on your neck. 

“Gabe, sweetheart, we can’t leave it all to Jack.” The way you would call him Jack, like you were more than his subordinate, always irked him. He snuggled into your chest, willing the irrational jealousy away. He knew you were as much his as he was yours. You were loyal to him, always loving. He always wondered how he was lucky enough to find someone as wonderful as you. He’d make sure to thank god if he went to heaven. 

“I know. Ten more minutes.” He said, his voice pleading with you to stay. You couldn’t deny his wish. Not when he held onto you so tightly, as if you would slip from his grasp if he were to loosen his grip.

“Okay, fine. Ten more minutes. But no more, okay Mister?” you said, your voice full of fake authority. You heard him chuckle, the sound sending a vibration through your chest. Gabriel sighed, content with his life. He decided in that moment that you would be the death of him one day. Not that he minded.


End file.
